Sweet Death, Take Me To Him
by StokerPoe19
Summary: Light/L rated for deaths. REDONE. The first is from Light's view and the second is from L's. I suck at summaries. I do not own the DN characters or the song by Bullet For my Valentine
1. After L

I stand here now, a criminal of Japan. How many have I killed now? I lost count so long ago. There was that FBI agent and his girlfriend, Misa, Dad,

I have given up after your death. Ryuzaki. The name itself pierces my heart like a thousand daggers sharpened to the point of needles.  
Kira is no more. Nor is the Death Note. After my confession I shall have Ryuk burn it. The Death Note will be gone. As is my greatest rival and friend.

The notebook in hand I begin to write the fateful letters. The final name that shall be written here.

L

I

G

I see the L. It makes me think of you. What would you have done if you were me? If you knew?

H

T

The first word is finished. Only six letters are left.

Y

A

G

Do you see me now? Wherever you are?

A

M

I

I sigh. It is done. My life will end in sixty seconds as will my suffering. I see you in my mind, the memory flawless. It makes me sad that I won't be able to join you, wherever I'm going. It sickens me how it had to end. How I had to kill you before I realized the truth.

Then there is pain. My heart hurts. I fall to the ground. Is this the pain you felt?

I welcome the feeling. I want this; this sweet death.

_Ryuzaki_.

My vision is fading. But as all begins to darken I see you. Your eyes are as dark as your black hair, still in a state. Your skin still so pale. I smile. I cannot see your expression in the blur.

Hate me.

Despise me.

Beat me till I can't stand.

I want you to do those things to me. Let me burn in Hell or eternity for what I did to you.

I only regret that I could not tell you my feelings while we were alive. That I could not hold you in my arms and kiss your lips.

Numbness.

Blackness.

I'm fading. I am gone.

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Goodbye._


	2. After Light

How long had it been now? Since the death of Light Yagami? The detective had lost count of the days. Oh, yes; 23. 23 painful days since Ryuk wrote his beloved's name in his notebook. And 23 since he himself signed his name in the Death Note.

It has also taken him 23 days for him to discover that the effects of the Note were voided for one who signed his own name.

He had no idea how much time he had, but he wanted it to be short so he could see him, regardless of how the boy would react towards him now.

L sighed. He sat in front of his laptop gazing at the blank screen that blinded him with its white glow. Beside him was a slice of cake, untouched since it had been placed there ten minutes ago.

And what was this? Beside the plate was a disk. It appeared to be a CD. One of Light's no doubt, as he had never seen it. Unconsciously, he popped open the disk drive and placed it into the computer.

Pretty soon the song began to play a song that perfectly expressed his emotions.

_Your hair reminds me of a time when were we once were__  
__Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth_

_The sheets we slept in blew away, and now the storm is over__  
__The taste of you inside my mouth remains, but still I'm hearing_

Now he remembered the tune. Light had played it when they were chained together during the Kira Case. He seemed to enjoy the band as well. What was it? Bullet for My Valentine? Quite ironic.

_There's no love, everybody's crying__  
__There's no truth, everyone's misguided_

It seemed like Light himself was singing to L. His thoughts drifted off to so many images of the teen that had been sealed away in his mind.

The small things. The embraces, the conversations, the fights. All of those seemed to strengthen their friendship.

_Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go__  
__The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of, no return!_

_The bed we fucked in smells the same, and now the stench is fading__  
__The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing_

And the first time they kissed. Did Light even mean it when he did? When he told him he loved him? L knew he had meant it, but was the boy just acting so L would let his guard down?

_Cries for anger,__  
__Lies for power__  
__Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for__  
__Cries for anger,__  
__Lies for power__  
__Fighting for nothing, is what you were born, for!_

Regardless, he knew only one thing; L Lawliet loved Light Yagami. It didn't matter that he was the world's greatest serial killer.

_And now the end is here!__  
__There's no more pills to swallow__  
__The bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to tomorrow_

"Well, Light," he whispered into the empty room once the song ended, "I only pray that when my time comes, I can see you again. I don't want your death to be the end."


End file.
